The Diary of Virginia Weasley Ginny's fith year
by BidRed
Summary: This diary shows everything that happens to Ginny during her fith year, after Sirus's death and Voldemort's return being made public. What will happen to her this year read on to find out.


(A/N since I have tried in vain myself to keep a diary, I know how they can help express those little inner thoughts we would never say to another living soul so I am going to try and tap into Miss Weasley's thoughts please read and review it does help me keep going)  
  
Property of Virginia Weasley Aged 15 5th Year at Hogwarts  
  
Well hello again my journal, yet another year is starting at Hogwarts. With the Dark Lord back let's just pray I live to the end of this year to write in you again when I get into 6th year.  
  
The summer was absolutely mad, we had Harry staying with us and he barely smiled all summer since he is still upset about Sirius's death. I think we are all still in shock. I still can't believe everything that happened last year really happened. When I think about it I feel sick, I can remember Sirius before he died at Christmas. He had been so happy just to have company; he must have been really lonely.  
  
Poor Harry, I know he felt being possessed by he who must not be named. I myself in second year was taken by his younger self. I'm just mentally shuddering thinking about it so how about I give you some good news.  
  
I got made a prefect! Mum was so thrilled she squeezed me so tightly that she popped my shoulder out of place slightly. She bought me my own pet! I got myself a gorgeous cat. Her name is Muse; I am hoping she will inspire me to pass all my OWLS. God help me if I don't, after Ron's average performance she wants me to do really well. I'm the last Weasley at Hogwarts I have to make the most and give a really good show. Oh and Muse seems to be very friendly with Hermione's kitty. I think kitties will be coming in the near future. I hope Dumbledore doesn't send them away!  
  
I have to confess and I know it's terrible to say but I really want to stay the seeker for the team. I know Harry is back and he is much better than me but I love quidditch! I know I can have another good season if I can only get the chance! Also Dean (my boyfriend!) thinks I look really cute in my little seeker uniform. He says the red really brings out the colour in my hair.  
  
Oh well no point dwelling on that matter right now because lets be real here I would never beat Harry at try outs and anyways even if I did I would feel horribly guilty. He has been through so much and been deprived of quidditch since that old trout Umbridge banned him from playing last year. I'm a horrid person for being so selfish but I can't help it.  
  
Last year things had started going so right for me, I was finally over Harry, I was part of the D.A. and I had a really sweet boyfriend. But I have a horrible feeling that this year things are going to change and that I will fall back down the social ladder again and have to go the Christmas dinner with Neville again!  
  
That said Neville got hot this summer ever since he gained confidence with the D.A. and fighting the Death Eaters and all. Also I think he has started pushing weights but if he has he certainly won't admit it. But today when I was getting my trunk off the train (with great difficulty) Neville lifted it like it weighed nothing. Also when he brushed up beside me at dinner I felt those arm muscles! I'm quite sure soon he could give Crabbe and Goyle a run for their money in the brute department.  
  
I have yet another confession to tell you journal, you know how I had really got over Harry well..Oh god help me I like him again. I think it may be the pity factor or the fact that he is such a hero. In fact I am positive that it's the hero factor. I really shouldn't listen to muggle music (damn that evil Bonny Tyler). But for real I am not sure what to do. I mean I have a lovely boyfriend who to be honest is perfect and then I go and fall for his room mate.  
  
Well enough about Harry I really could just ramble the page away about him. Let's get down to the serious stuff. OWLS. Merlin almighty I'm not sure I will survive. And this year I have to decide what I am going to be when I am older. I doubt Mum would approve if I said that I wanted to be a professional quidditch player. I am sure she would say exactly what she said when she heard about Fred and George's plans for the joke shop.  
  
Well I will try and not think about that till I really have to, yeah like that plan is going to work out.  
  
Anyways oh I forgot the juiciest piece of gossip from the summer, Ron and Hermione kissed! Yeah you heard me right they finally got their acts together and kissed. But unfortunately now Ron and Hermione are pretending like one and other don't exist. They are such a pair of children sometimes. Before I forget to mention it, they don't know that I know or that Harry knows either. Ok so I admit we were spying on them but only a little.  
  
I think Harry wishes they would just hurry up and get on with it since they are behaving weird around him and I think it's driving him berserk. I mean I don't blame him their pussy footing around one and other annoys the hell out of me.  
  
No wait that wasn't the best bit of gossip I have for you just yet, no not by a long shot! The best bit has to be that Percy and Penelope have got engaged but Mum and Dad have boycotted the wedding because they still aren't talking to Percy. Also I don't think Percy invited them I suspect it was Penelope. I'm not finished another couple got together over the summer Bill and Fleur are expecting the first of the Weasley grandchildren!  
  
Mum says she will die of shame since they aren't married and all and the child will be illegitimate in the eyes of Merlin. But Dad told her that this is the norm now in these modern times. Dad is trying to persuade Bill and Fleur to have a muggle like wedding if they do get married. But I don't think that suits Fleur at all. She is a bit stuffed up I have to admit and she will take some getting used to, with that god awful accent but hey if she makes Bill happy.  
  
Well as much as I could sit here and write away into the little hours I can't, I have to get some sleep so I can be fresh for lessons tomorrow. Also I have made a new years resolution to be better groomed. So that means getting up an hour early to slick my hair with the tonic Hermione used at the ball and to put on a little makeup to give my face some colour. Now I have a boyfriend I will have to look my best to keep him. Harry always says that I look best the natural way but that's because Harry thinks of me as a sister (that's kind of a sick thought).  
  
Well night. Love Gin' 


End file.
